


Cruel Interruptions

by stardustinhereyes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: After Scarif, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, but nobody knows, everyone survives, with 0 explanation of how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinhereyes/pseuds/stardustinhereyes
Summary: In which everyone survives and Cassian and Jyn are definitely keeping their relationship a secret, or at least they think they are, and k2 has awful timing.- everyone is alive and well with 0 explanation





	1. JYN

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a hc about who would end up shoved into the wardrobe, Cassian or Jyn, and it turned into this.  
> Enjoy :)

Jyn sighed as Cassian kissed slowly down her neck his fingers spread over her ribs, she curled her fingers into his thick hair, feeling his smile against her skin.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so safe and contented, not before this, not before Cassian. Tugging on his hair lightly she pulled his lips back to her own, she kissed him hard, gasping as he bit on her lower lip. Dragging her nails down his bare back, she smirked against his lips as he pushed himself closer to her. 

No matter how many times they'd been together Jyn still couldn't get enough. Back after a long mission where they couldn't get a moment to themselves, thanks very much to k2, the slow build up was as torturous as it was delicious. Running her hand up to his shoulders and down his chest, as his lips trailed soft kisses along her jaw, nipping gently at her skin, his fingers brushing the against her breast, her bra had long been discarded. Hands lightly shaking she reached for his belt, making quick work of the buckle and buttons on his pants. Jyn whined when his lips left her skin as he pulled back to kick his pants to the floor. 

Cassian smirked at the sound, at the pout on her swollen lips, his voice low and thick "someone sounds needy", laughing at her now scowling face, his hands moved to the belt of her own pants. Leaning down close to her, his fingers brushing against her skin as he started to undo the buttons, his breath hot on her skin, Jyn felt her breath catch in her throat. Lifting her hips she let out an impatient huff, pouting again at his soft laugh. 

Finally he pulled her pants over her feet and threw them to the floor. Jyn took a moment to admire him, his lean, toned torso, running her eyes over the pattern of scars across his chest. Glancing at Cassian’s inquiring face, his raised eyebrow, she laughed lightly "I'm just admiring the view". She bit her lip as he ran his eyes across her own body, knowing she had a collection of scars to rival his own, shivering slightly under the intensity of his gaze. 

"Finished?" nodding quickly she laughed as he leant into her, a growl sounding in from the back of his throat, his lips hard against hers, she hummed against his mouth. Running the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip, Jyn arched her back, pressing up against him, as his fingers gently traced down the side of her ribs, his hand resting at her hip. Feeling him hard against her, she let out another needy whine her hips pressing up, into his, desperate for his touch. 

"Cassian please" she murmured against his lips. He moved his hand slowly to her thigh, fingers tracing lightly over her skin. Moving his fingers slowly, gently so he was barely touching her, his hand moved between her thighs, and his fingertip brushed against her clit. Her head fell back against the pillow, Cassian's lips on her neck, his teeth scraping lightly against her skin, the scruff of his beard tickling. Jyn gasped, all but growling out "stop teasing me", bucking her hips up, pushing his hand against her. He increased the pressure in his fingers, just slightly, circling her clit, she could feel the small huff of laughter leave his mouth, hot against her skin. Cassian continued kissing down her neck, his lips tracing the marks on her skin, his breath ghosted over her nipple as he continued to torture her with the slow touch of his hand.

Hearing a loud knock against the metal door of Cassian's room, Jyn swore under her breath. 

"Cassian? I have some important information to discuss with you" Not for the first time Jyn pictured taking a blaster and shooting k2. Her hand flat against Cassian's chest, she forcefully pushed him up and onto his feet, and wrapped a sheet tight around her. Hastily kicking her boots under Cassian's bed and grabbing their clothes from the floor Jyn piled them into Cassian's arms. 

The voice from outside repeated "Cassian?", swearing sharply under her breath Jyn pushed Cassian to the small closest, a luxury afforded to those of his station, "Quick, in here". Far too bewildered to do anything but allow her manhandle him into the enclosed space, Cassian muttered "But this is my room?" as she shut the door in his face.

"My sensors tell me someone is in there, I'm coming in" Jyn had only just shut the closet door when the heavy metal door hissed open and k2 stared in at her. Clutching the sheet tight to her chest she looked up at the droid, "can I help you?." 

"Jyn what are you doing naked in Cassian's room?" his tone had its usual level of slight distain as he looked her over. 

"... research." Thinking on her feet had always been one of her best talents but she had to admit this wasn't one of her finest moments. k2 looked at her, as a droid he shouldn't be able to convey emotion but she could feel his distrust, "I find that answer vague and unconvincing".

Glancing around the room she noticed one of her boots sticking out from beneath Cassian's bed, _I need to get out of here before k2 notices_ , clearing her throat she glared up at k2. "Well as you can tell Cassian isn't here and I have somewhere else to be" slipping past him and out the door, hearing the droid call out behind "I will be telling Cassian about this!" Jyn all but ran back to her own shared rooms, thanking the force that she didn't run into anyone she knew. 

\---

Entering the code for her room, Jyn slipped inside, sighing with relief when she saw the room empty. Dropping Cassian's sheet to the floor as she stepped over to the small shared draws. She didn't need much space, and didn't have many things she could call her own since she was a child. Never staying in one place for very long it was impractical for her to hold onto sentimental things. Her roommate may complain about the lack of space but Jyn understood, having to relocate frequently and often with little warning it was understandable that some of the bulkier objects were left behind, and storage space went to those who needed them most. Cassian was only allowed a closet and draws to himself because he had more clothes than most, they were costumes really, the clothes he'd wear for intelligence missions. 

Jyn hurriedly pulling on her last set of spare clothes. And with the clothes from the mission either dirty or torn, Jyn would have to go retrieve her clothes from Cassian’s room and soon, unless she wanted to be wearing his sheet in a more public setting. Quickly rolling up the sheet, she shoved it under her bed out of sight. 

Bending down to reach for her boots she let out a frustrated huff as she remembered they were also still in Cassian's room meaning she would have to wear the boots from her mission, the boots still covered in mud and grime. Roughly pulling tissues from on top of the draws she wiped down the boots, brushing off the worst of the mud. Hopefully no one would be paying much attention to her feet. Pulling her hair into a low bun at the base of her neck, she glanced in the dark glass sitting on top of the draws. Her cheeks were still flushed from the rush back to the room, and thinking of Cassian's hands on her body, of what k2 interrupted, she felt her face warm as her cheeks flushed darker. Ducking her head she tried to shake the thoughts from her mind as she hurried out of the room, to the first of what was going to be a long string of meetings and debriefs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cassian was definitely in the wardrobe with his fist in his mouth so he wouldn't laugh
> 
> This was going to be one quick chapter and now it definitely won't be. I am writing this at the same time as my dissertation and it has been wonderful not having to cite or reference a thing!! If I want something to happen it can happen because I say so!
> 
> \- I am now picturing this with citations "... the pout on her swollen lips. Brown (20whatever) states that this is a common reaction to having pressure applied to ones lips. In discussion regarding cosmetics, Smith et al (20something) descibe how cosmetics (in particular plumping lip glosses) can create a similar, temporary effect."  
> \- what is my fascination with the furniture situation? Maybe that is the next Rogue One mission, to locate some new wardrobes.
> 
> This is the first fic I've written and actually posted so I'll take any and all advice.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions! And come visit me at ersojynn on tumblr for more of rebelcaptain and rogue one :)  
> (and sorry for the really long note section)


	2. CASSIAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian is just trying to go about his day and Jyn is intent on torturing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so annoyed at myself because i'd finished all my edits and then saved over it.
> 
> Anyway enjoy this little chapter from Cassian's perspective. It's a little more broken up than Chapter 1 but it covers the rest of the day not just the morning.

Listening to Jyn and k2 from inside the closet Cassian, covered his mouth with his hand, biting his thumb to stop himself from laughing. Jyn was adamant that, for now at least, that they'd keep their relationship to themselves, this didn't explain why he was the one in the closet, in his closet. He smiled to himself as he remembered the flush that had spread across her cheeks as she'd struggled to find the right words. Lying next to him, her fingertip tracing idle patterns against his chest, he'd smiled at her, a teasing edge to his voice "anyone would think you're ashamed of me" he had raised an eyebrow turning his head to face her. 

Jyn had propped herself up on her elbow, and run her hand up his neck, her fingers twisting in the hair curling at the base of his head, her thumb running over the corner of his jaw, "Well if we let people know I wouldn't have to watch half the base flirt with you..." her voice trailed off as she played with his hair. Cassian had laughed softly, if that was true he certainly hadn't noticed. But he had seen the way people looked at Jyn, had heard people speculating about his relationship with her, quietening as he walked by. He'd seen some of the braver ones attempt to flirt with Jyn, and laughed as they hurried off after she'd spoken to them. No doubt sharply, and no doubt with a scowl on her face. 

"But we would have to deal with the all the talking and the gossip, and they already think I'm a distraction to you." Jyn had frowned then her face becoming serious. Leaning up he pressed a gently kiss against her forehead. 

"You're not a distraction." He watched as her face relaxed, she had leaned forward, her voice low in her ear. "And there is something exciting about keeping it a secret though." Then her lips had been on his and she'd moaned into his mouth as his hands ran down her ribs, coming to rest at her waist, he'd pulled her firmly onto his lap, her legs straddling his hips.

Cassian was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of k2's heavy movements and the door of his room hissing shut. After waiting for a moment to be sure k2 had left, Cassian let himself out of the closet dropping both his and Jyn's clothes to the floor. Letting out a small laugh he shook his head, running a hand over his jaw, muttering to himself as he dressed hurriedly "I can't believe I'm in love with this idiot", he stopped short of pulling on his boots, it was the first time he'd said it, out loud. 

A smile spread across his lips as his pulse raced, as he realised just how right it felt. The small smile remained on his lips as he finished lacing his boots and straightening the boots Jyn left behind under his bed. He couldn't help but laugh at the picture of Jyn running back to her own room barefoot and wrapped in nothing but his sheet. Gathering their clothes from the floor Cassian quickly folded their belongings and placed them into his draws. 

Cassian had never allowed himself to feel so relaxed, to feel _happy_ , but after almost dying, after Scarif, he wanted to live not just survive, he wanted to be happy, to be happy with Jyn.

\---

Locating k2 had been easy and the important information the droid had wanted to discuss could easily have waited. Just as he was turning to leave k2 spoke again "Cassian I need to inform you I caught Jyn Erso in your room earlier. When asked what she was doing there she stated "research", I do not trust her and don't think you should either." 

The corners of his lips twitched and Cassian clenched his jaw to stop himself from smiling again, "Thank you for telling me Kay, I will speak with her next time I see her. But I would appreciate it in future if you didn't just walk into my room, whether I'm there or not." 

k2 peered at him in apparent confusion "It has never been a problem before Cassian." Turning from k2, bending over his datapad, Cassian pretended to study the information on the screen, "I just think maybe we should set some boundaries." k2 was just beginning to argue when a young officer approached them, with a message requiring Cassian’s attention. 

\---

With the three of them just back from a mission the day was mostly spent finishing reports and in long debriefing meetings. And Cassian suspected that Jyn was trying to make the meetings as torturous for him as possible. Before the start of their final meeting she had leaned over his shoulder, pretending to read some of his notes as she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear, "I hope you're ready to finish what k2 interrupted later," before moving to her own seat.

When the table turned their attention to Cassian she winked at him, biting her lip, smiling wickedly at him as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, coughing lightly as he glanced down to his notes, before beginning his report. More than once he caught her looking at him in a way that had him quickly shaking his head to clear his thoughts, reviewing his notes far more often than usually necessary. And if anyone noticed that the normally cold and stony faced Captain Cassian Andor was smiling more than usual no one dared to question him about it.

\---

Cassian didn't have the opportunity to speak with Jyn until after their evening meal. He and k2 joined Bodhi, Baze and Chirrut, at their usual table. With Jyn sat opposite Cassian, she was just close enough that if he wanted to reach out and touch her he could. He jumped slightly as he felt her foot brush against his leg, her soft soled boots rising up his calf and stopping just short of his knee. Looking over at her from behind his cup he could see the smirk playing at the corners of her lips, and that mischievous look he loved so much sparkled in her eyes. 

"Everything okay there Captain?" Of course it would be Chirrut to notice his sudden movement, no matter how small, Cassian could hear the amusment in the other man's voice as he spoke. 

"Yes," Cassian cleared his throat, "yes everything is fine, it was just a little hotter than expected". He could feel his cheeks warming as Chirrut laughed lightly, and Cassian purposefully avoided looking in Jyn's direction for the rest of the meal, knowing the wicked smile he would find there.

As Jyn was getting up to leave and clear her tray k2 gestured pointedly at her. Taking his own tray Cassian followed her, catching her just before the doors of the hall that served as their dinning area. If k2 was to let this go he would have to see Cassian speak to her. 

"Erso?" hearing Cassian call her name Jyn turned sharply "before you leave could I have a quick word with you." Jyn looked up to him, one brow raised, her expression questioning in response to his formal tone. Leaning slightly closer, Cassian lowered his voice "just go with it. It might get k2 off our backs for a while", laughing lightly she nodded, setting her face. Speaking just loudly enough that if k2 was listening in he would hear, Cassian quickly informed Jyn that she had been caught in his rooms, and was not to go into them again without his explicit permission. 

"This is an official warning, if you are caught somewhere you shouldn't be again there will be consequences." Keeping her face straight Jyn nodded slightly, her eyes shining with delight, stepping slightly closer to him, she looked up at him from under her lashes, her face the picture of innocence. 

When she spoke her voice was teasing, and low so not to be overheard, "oh no Captain, if I'm caught again will you have to punish me?" Cassian's eyes widened slightly as he looked down into her sparkling green eyes. With a quick wink Jyn turned and left the hall. Cassian's lips curled into a small smile as he watched her back disappear in the direction of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still so angry I saved over this, because I know there will be changes I've forgotten to make.
> 
> Of course Jyn just rolled Cassian's sheet up and chucked it under her bed, and Cassian took the time to fold everything neatly. That man is a neat freak.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at ersojynn for more rebelcaptain and rogue one :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their interruption earlier and Jyn teasing Cassian all day, they finally get to finish what k2 interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter here, but I do have a little one shot planned that follow shortly.

A day of meetings and debriefs may be necessary, but they never got any less boring. Jyn had to pass her time some way, and torturing Cassian definitely helped. Every time he shifted in his seat or had to glance down at his notes, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. 

In public Jyn and Cassian remained distanced and professional, by keeping space between them they hoped to avoid gossip. Of course they couldn't avoid it all, people saw how close they were, saw how close the whole Rogue One team was. But with him sitting close enough to touch Jyn couldn't resist a little touch. And his startled jump made it so worth it. 

Leaving the dining hall Jyn moved quickly towards Cassian's room, stopping at her own room only to collect Cassian's sheet. As she walked she bit the tip of her tongue to stop herself from smiling, she had a reputation to uphold after all.

With k2 still with Cassian, Jyn figured she could stay there without fear of him catching her in Cassian's room again, undressed or otherwise. Glancing around the corridor Jyn checked to ensure she was alone and unseen. 

Entering the code to Cassian's room, and dropping the bunched up sheet onto his bed, she sighed with relief as she kicked off her boots, with Cassian busy with a last meeting she had some time to herself. 

The base was almost always overflowing with people, so Jyn particularly enjoyed in having a quiet moment and some space to herself, especially with a room that has its own refresher. Quickly striping off her clothes and leaving them where they fell, she carried her boots with her, it wouldn't be ideal but she could at least get them mostly clean.

After washing the grime off the best she could, Jyn set her boots down in the corner of the small room to dry out.

Pulling her hair from its tie, she ran her hands through her hair as she turned the heat up and stepped under the water. Humming happily as the hot water ran over her skin Jyn took the time to enjoy it. Washing her hair and body leisurely, she brushed through her hair with her fingers, gently untangling the knots. 

Stepping out of the shower Jyn hissed as the cold air surrounded her body, quickly ringing out her hair, she wrapped a towel around her body. Walking back into Cassian's room she crossed to his draws dropping the towel as she pulled one of his shirts out and over her head. She turned her head into her shoulder, breathing in the scent of Cassian on the fabric, before picking his towel up and hanging it back the refresher.

Glancing around Cassian's meticulously neat room she smiled as she saw her clothes folded neatly in one of his draws she had pulled out, and her boots together and tidy beneath his bed. Jyn paused to pick his datapad up from on top of his draws, before crawling onto his bed, propping his pillows up, making herself a small nest on the top of Cassian's sheets. Cosy, surrounded by the smell of Cassian, Jyn curled up, lazily flicking through some of the notes from the day. 

\---

Cassian entered the key to his room stretching his arms over his head, a yawn escaping from his mouth. The door opened to reveal clothes scattered across the floor, and Jyn curled up on his bed, idly flicking through a datapad, looking better than she had any right to wearing one of his shirts. 

She had rolled the too long sleeves up to her elbows, her hair was still damp, and starting to curl. His eyes caught on her collar bone, the open collar of his shirt exposing her skin, and slipping off one shoulder. The light material of the shirt dark where her hair had rested against it. Cassian paused in the doorway watching her read, smiling as she looked up at the sound of the door hissing shut behind him.

Seeing him watching her from his door Jyn tilted her head, watching as Cassian's gaze ran over her body. Shrugging as he gestured to the clothes she had abandoned on the floor, "there's no point tidying up, if you do it for me." She laughed at his exasperated expression

Silently she placing the datapad on the floor as he crossed to the bed, sitting down before slowly unlacing his boots. As he tucked his socks into his boots and placed them beside hers under the bed, she shifted closer to him, pulling herself into his lap once he'd straightened, her knees either side of his hips.

Curling her arms around his neck, she ran her fingers through his thick hair. "You're finished for the day?" Nodding Cassian lent forward, his hands on her waist, his lips a breath away from her own.

Before he could reach her Jyn tugged on his hair roughly, stopping his lips from meeting hers by pulling his head back a few inches. "And Kay?" her voice was low and breathless as she spoke.

Cassian lent forward again, pulling against her grip, his lips going to her jaw, his beard scratching against her skin, a hand moving to the top of her neck, fingers curling into her hair. "Busy. Working on the ship," he murmured against her skin. 

Jyn leant into him her fingers tightening in his hair as she pulling his lips to hers. She moaned as his tongue traced over her lip, nipping at his lip in response. 

Shifting her weight in his lap she pressed against him, before pushing him back against the bed, her hands skimming down his chest, reaching for the hem of his shirt. Jyn arched her back pressing her body against and as his lips moved again to her jaw, kissing and nipping down her neck, to the skin left exposed by his shirt. 

"You are wearing. Far. Too many clothes," she gasped, feeling bear wearing nothing but his shirt when he was still fully dressed.

Cassian whined lightly as she lent back from him, she sat up in his lap and he lifted his back from the bed so she could pull his shirt up and over his head. Throwing his shirt to the floor Jyn sighed as Cassian pulled her back to him his mouth leaving marks against her collarbone, one hand moving back to her hair, the other gripping her thigh.

Rolling her hips, she pushed against him, grinning as she felt him hard against her, through the rough fabric of his pants. It was her turn to complain as Cassian pulled back, his hands pulling at the material of his shirt she'd borrowed, nearly tearing the fabric, in his haste to have her bare skin against his as he ripped it over his head and threw it to the floor. 

She laughed in surprise as he rolled her to her back, her arms dropping to the bed, fingers gasping at the sheets. With one hand on her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple. Cassian began kissing at her skin, nipping sharply in places, before soothing his tongue over the skin. 

One hand on her thigh, his short nails digging into her skin in his firm grip, he pressed open mouthed kisses over her skin, lips moving almost painfully slowly down her chest Jyn moaned in frustration. Her skin was bound to be clearly marked in the morning.

Jyn's breath caught in her throat as Cassian fingers traveled over her skin to her inner thigh, she felt more than heard his sharp intake of breath on her skin, as his fingers brushed against her, feeling how wet she was for him already. 

Moving her hands to his back, she scratched her nails against his skin as she ran her fingers up his back, a hand curling into his wonderfully thick hair. Cassian's finger circled her clit slowly, teasing her as he had done earlier, she rocked her hips up against his hand.

Her voice was raw when she spoke, "Cassian. Please." She knew how much he loved this, loved hearing the stubborn, headstrong Jyn Erso begging for him. He slowly pushed a finger inside of her, only to pull back, his teeth nipping at the skin of her breast, as she raised her hips trying to get him deeper. He ran his tongue over her nipple, sucking it into his mouth, scraping his teeth over her sensitive skin as he did, the short hairs of his beard scratched at her breast.

She could feel his smile against her skin as he kissed lower, enjoying the pleasure he gave to her. The scruff of his beard tickling, scratching her skin as he moved, still so slowly, both too much and not enough at the same time. Cassian stopped as his lips brushed against her abdomen, looking up at her from under his lashes, meeting her gaze, before ducking his head lower. Jyn gasped jerking her hips up as he pushed his finger into her again, harder this time. 

With one hand holding her hip against the bed, she moaned loudly as he licked too lightly at her clit, his tongue slowly circling, tracing the same pattern his finger had. Her hand tightened in his hair as she clenched around his finger, crying out as he pulled back only to add another. 

Jyn's hand in Cassian’s hair tightened, the other dropped to the sheets, grasping at the material. He increased the pressure of his tongue, licking at her harder, sucking her clit between his lips.

His name slipped from her lips in a breath. She moaned louder, her breathing louder, heavier, as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She called out his name loudly as she came, just as his fingers curled, his teeth scraping ever so lightly over her clit. 

Jyn lay still for a moment, her head back against the pillow, breathing heavily. She was vaguely aware of Cassian pressing a kiss to her thigh, before she pulled him up to her, her lips meeting his. Tasting herself on his lips.

Her hands quickly went to his belt, where his joined hers, shaking in their hurry to undo his belt, and Cassian pushed back from her to kick his pants to the floor. Jyn reached out to him. Her fingers closing around his arm, she pulled him down to her, her lips seeking his.

She smiled against his lips, feeling his cock hard against her. She reached down taking him in her hand, stroking him slowing, Cassian whined, bucking into her hand, desperate for more. Smiling against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip as his hips bucked forward into hers, she tightened her grip, guiding him to her. 

Jyn moaned, the sound muffled against his lips as he slowly pushed into her. His moan joined with hers as he pushed all the way in, his hips flush against her.

Kissing her gently, Cassian started to move deliciously slowly. He was teasing her still. In turn Jyn dragged her nails over his back, hard enough she knew there would be marks there in the morning. Nipped sharply at his bottom lip, she rocked her hips up into his, urging him to move faster. 

Cassian's head fell to her shoulder, her name on his lips as he as increased his pace, both of their breaths came shallow and hard, his mouth hot on her skin. He moved a hand between her legs, rubbing hard against her clit. Feeling her tighten around him he bit down on her shoulder, she could feel him holding back. 

His groan loud against her skin and he thrust into her harder. She cried out as his fingers pinched at her clit, the sound muffled as his lips met hers. The kiss was rough, messy, his touch sped up. She clenched around him as she came and his pace faltered. 

"Cassian," hearing his name leave her mouth in a breathless moan he pushed into her hard, her name a prayer on his lips as he finished. 

They lay there still for a moment, both of them breathing heavily. Cassian's voice was low and rough as he spoke "no interruptions this time." 

Jyn laughed, her hand lightly stroking through his hair, "Maybe it's time we told the others, that way we're not half expecting to be interrupted every time."

Jyn raised her chin to look up as Cassian propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her, tracing as finger over her cheek, "You're sure?" she nodded at him, stretching her arms, pushing her shoulders back, as she yawned her eyes drifting shut. 

She pouted and huffed as she felt him get up from the bed, Cassian pressed a kiss into her forehead, his voice low "Just a minute." She nodded sleepily, pulling the sheet around her. She could hear water running, then Cassian's footsteps as he walked back to her. Jyn pouted as Cassian pulled the sheets back and quickly wiped the mess they'd made. 

Her hand on his arm Jyn weakly pulled him to her, humming happily as he lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms. Her head resting against his chest, his lips brushed her hair, "Goodnight Jyn", he smiled at her mumbled reply "g'night Cassian," her voice trailing off, her breaths steadying. Watching her for a long moment Cassian smiled, and closed his eyes, quickly falling into sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jyn may have abandoned her clothes on his floor but she wasn't just going to leave his towel wet in the middle of his room, she may be messy but she's not that bad.
> 
> I wanted to include that really tiny paragraph from Cassian's pov just so I could describe Jyn wearing his shirt. 
> 
> My first time writing smut and it was written after a bottle of wine, and boy did sober me have fun editing it (that's a lie i edited after wine as well).
> 
> I'm not sure I'm 100% happy with this but I've been editing it for 4 days and I've run out of wine and I have uni work I should be doing instead.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, and come visit me on tumblr at ersojynn for more rebelcaptain and rogue one :)


End file.
